villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a major character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and other adaptations. Although he is Sonic's arch-rival, Shadow is not truly villainous, as he is mostly considered an anti-hero, once that in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow saved Sonic's life despite their rivalry. However, Shadow has sometimes done villainous things, once that he was the main antagonist in his first appearance, Sonic Adventure 2, and also a minor character in Sonic Generations. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by the late Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, whom Shadow was very close to, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Shadow's last moments with Maria are of her saying "sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog", and then being shot and killed immediately after. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge his late cousin Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of G.U.N. (Guardian United Nations). Personality Shadow is simply a reclusive and antisocial loner. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually persuasive and soft-spoken, as he only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform, and is extremely arrogant, egotistical, and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Shadow also has a ruthless and cruel edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow is the most violent and merciless character in the series. Shadow's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and destructive demeanor, Shadow can be smug, stubborn, and complacent. He treats others in a very callous and insensitive manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. He is also consistently serious and thoughtful, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. On occasion, Shadow appears to have some degree of mental instability. This is proven by his frequent hallucinations about Maria's face and his numerous threatening speeches. In most games Shadow is featured in, he pursues his foes with disturbing determination. The canon ending of Shadow the Hedgehog showed Shadow willing to destroy anything in his way to get to Black Doom. Despite Shadow being considered neutral in terms of alignment, he is considered an anti-hero by the most part with his overall motivation, which is dedicating his life to protecting mankind. He has also been selfless and altruistic, such as nearly giving his life at the end of'' Sonic Adventure 2'' to save Earth. Regardless, Shadow is still neutral, because he does whatever is necessary to get what he wants. History ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Shadow made his first appearance in the videogame Sonic Adventure 2 and became Sonic's rival. Dark Story Shadow made his first appearance in the video game Sonic Adventure 2 for the Sega Dreamcast. After sneaking into the center of a highly fortified government base, Dr. Eggman discovers Shadow. At first he mistakes Shadow for Sonic, but them realizes that he is in fact another hedgehog all together. Shadow tells Eggman that for saving him, Shadow would grant one of Eggman's wishes. Eggman naturally chooses world domination, and so Shadow tells him that they need to start collecting the Chaos Emeralds. As the game progresses, it is revealed that the Chaos Emeralds were needed to power a massive space colony Ark, which has a destructive laser known as the Eclipse Cannon on it. To demonstrate it's power (without even having all of the emeralds), Eggman fires a hole in the moon, and essentially holds the world for ransom. Meanwhile, Sonic and company are able to find a way to the colony, where Sonic and Shadow have their final battle of the game, while running on a track in the middle of space. Throughout the story, it becomes apparent that Shadow has his own ulterior motives for gaining the seven Chaos Emeralds: He intended to avenge Dr. Eggman's cousin Maria, his one and only friend, who was killed during a raid commenced by G.U.N. on the Space Colony Ark by having the Ark collide into the planet Earth, as he believed that this was her final wish. It is also implied that his misconstruing Maria's wish was the result of Professor Gerald Robotnik reprogramming Shadow due to his grief-induced insanity over his beloved granddaughter death. Final Story The colony starts on a crash course to Earth, so the heroes and villains call it a draw and work together to stop it. At the center of the station, Sonic and Shadow find a monstrous creature called the Biolizard, together they are able to beat it, and they have Knuckles use the power of the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, this does not stop the colony from falling, as they discover that the Biolizard fused with the colony to become the Final Hazard. Seeing no other option, Sonic and Shadow both use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow. This enables them to breathe in space and fight. With their combined abilities they beat the Finalhazard down, and use Chaos Control to transport the colony back in to it's orbit. Shadow is unable to keep his Super Form, and falls to the Earth, saying that he had fulfilled the wish of his closest friend, Maria Robotnik, to protect the world. ''Sonic Heroes'' : Although Team Dark, and by extension Shadow, are sometimes bosses depending on the story mode selection, Shadow himself is not a villain in this game. In Sonic Heroes, Shadow is revealed to have survived, but has amnesia and lost his memory. He, Rouge, and Omega form Team Dark and battle Neo Metal Sonic, disguised as Doctor Eggman. From here, the only evil role he truly plays is the ones the players choose to take in Shadow the Hedgehog, though the canon ending depicts him saving the world again. He is, however, Sonic's rival on some occasions. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' : Shadow is the titular protagonist villain. After Neo Metal Sonic's defeat, Shadow was left to wonder who he was, when Black Doom and his army of aliens, the Black Arms, invaded, and Black Doom told Shadow that he held the answers, and that he should help him take over the world and bring the seven Chaos Emeralds to him. Shadow was reluctant to obey Black Doom but realized the Chaos Emeralds might have the answers. This game was the only Sonic game that had bad language. Throughout the game, Shadow can choose to help Black Doom, the heroes, sometimes Eggman (mostly playing the role of villain but playing hero at Sky Troops), or else not help anyone and go straight for the Chaos Emeralds. Because of this, the game has ten normal endings, though the true ending is unlocked by viewing all of them. Normal Endings *1) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon (piloted by GUN Commander) at GUN Fortress, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to use them to destroy the earth, and by doing so bring justice to humans. *2) Shadow defeats Black Doom at GUN Fortress, collects the Chaos Emeralds, and decides that as the ultimate life form, he will conquer the universe. *3) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon at the Black Comet, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that as the ultimate life form, he is a servant to Black Doom, and that the earth will become part of their empire. *4) Shadow defeats Eggman at the Black Comet, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he is Shadow the Hedgehog, and that only he knows what's best. He then kills Eggman. *5) Shadow defeats Eggman at Lava Shelter, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he is a Shadow Android, and that with the power of the Chaos Emeralds he will become even stronger then the "original". He then kills Eggman. *6) Shadow defeats Eggman at Lava Shelter, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that as a Shadow Android he will take over, and rule Eggman's empire. He then kills Eggman. *7) Shadow defeats Eggman at Cosmic Fall, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he, as the Ultimate lifeform, will guard the Space Colony Ark, and tells Eggman to leave it, and never come back. *8) Shadow defeats Black Doom at Cosmic Fall, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he was an experiment gone wrong, that he had destroyed much and that he should never have been created. He then walks away, despite Vector's attempts to comfort him. *9) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon on Final Haunt, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to use them to become invincible, and so he will be the strongest hedgehog in the world. *10) Shadow defeats Black Doom on Final Haunt, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to keep his promise to protect the earth, the promise he had made to Maria over 50 years ago. Final/True Ending Shadow collects all the Chaos Emeralds, and plans to use them to figure out what he truly is. Black Doom arrives, and tells him to hand over the chaos emeralds. Before he can, Sonic and Company arrive and tell him not to. Black Doom tells Shadow that humanity's actions will lead to the extinction of their own species, and that they are here to save them from themselves with their "perfect order", and that they will allow them to live trough their "desperate" lives in peace. Finally, Black Doom reveals that humans are a source of energy for them, so they will be kept. Black Doom then uses the Chaos Emeralds to Chaos Controls the Black Comet into Earth, fusing the two together. Black Doom explains to Shadow that Gerald Robotnik was creating the ultimate lifeform, and that he needed their help, in return Black Doom demanded the seven Chaos Emeralds. So Shadow was created from Black Doom's blood. Because of this, Black Doom can control him. Meanwhile, Team Chaotix try to get the discs they found to play, and a recording of Gerald Robotnik stars. He tells Shadow that the government planned to shut down the Ark, and throw all who knew about Shadow into prison. He then explain to him the purpose of the Eclipse Cannon on the Ark, it was so, when Black Doom arrived Shadow could destroy them. Gerald then tells Shadow that the future is in his hands. Maria then jumps in on the recording and says that she and Shadow will protect Earth together. After hearing this, Shadow is able to break free of the mind control, Shadow decides to put the past behind him and uses the emeralds to become Super Shadow, and he fights Black Doom. After defeating the leader, he uses Chaos Control to separate the Black Comet from earth, and teleports himself into the Ark and uses the Eclipse Cannon to blow destroy it. After the battle, Shadow is seen holding a picture of Gerald and Maria Robotnik, and throws it behind him, saying "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog.", finally putting his past behind him for good and looking to the future. In some paths Shadow can take in the game, Eggman will imply or say outright that Shadow is an android version of the original created by him. If Eggman specifically says it, Shadow will suspect that this is why he has no memory and that the original Shadow fell to his death. However, if the battle with Devil Doom lasts more than eight minutes, Eggman will confess that this is a lie and he had one of his robots rescue Shadow from the fall. ''Sonic Free Riders'' Shadow appears alongside Rouge and E-1000B as a member of Team Dark in the Grand Prix. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) :''Although he is fought as a boss in Silver's story, Shadow is not an actual villain in this game and appears as the deuteragonist. After defeating Black Doom, Shadow has become an agent of G.U.N. He would often fight Mephiles the Dark, who took a form similar to him through his shadow, and was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow when he traveled back in time to show Silver that Mephiles was lying to him. Alongside Sonic and Silver, he defeated Mephiles and Iblis's combined true form, the immortal sun god Solaris. It is shown in the future that he has become the enemy of the humans and they had Omega seal him away out of fear of his power. These events may have been linked to Mephiles and/or Iblis, however, and his future is left open when the events of the game are erased. ''Sonic Rivals'' : Shadow is not a villain in this game. Shadow competes with Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver to go after Eggman Nega, disguised as Eggman. Shadow rescued Rouge and Eggman whom Eggman Nega imprisoned in a card. In Sonic Rivals 2, Shadow was hired by Eggman to stop Eggman Nega's plan to release the Ifrit, and was paired up with Metal Sonic 3.0. They competed with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, and Silver and Espio. In the end, Shadow and Metal Sonic 3.0 closed the portal to the Ifrit's dimension from the inside. It's presumed they were the ones who finished the Ifrit, as they were the only ones who did not make it through the portal. However they used Chaos Control to teleport out, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside presumably to die. ''Sonic Generations'' In the 2011 game Sonic Generations, Shadow is the second rival battle in the game (after Metal Sonic), wielding the fourth Chaos Emerald. He races Sonic again on the ARK, with the opening cutscene to the fight being a homage to the intro of Sonic Adventure 2. This time, he does not use his homing attack or spin dash, but he does use the Boost feature (which he can fill up by collecting rings) and can use his Chaos Spear to attack Sonic if the Ultimate Life Form is winning. If he collects two Power Orbs, he litters the track with Chaos Spear and finishes his special move with a charged up Chaos Spear (All Hail Shadow plays during this attack instead of For True Story). Instead of a health bar like the fight with Shadow in SA2, Shadow can only be defeated if you hit him after he loses all his rings. He can collect rings during the fight just like Sonic can. He can be challenged again after beating him. He appears to cheer Sonic on during the final boss fight, and appears during Sonic's birthday party during the game's ending. ''Sonic Forces'' Main Game In Sonic Forces, Shadow is a minor character. His presence is still important though, as he helps the resistance defeat Infinite and Dr. Eggman. He isn't seen until the middle of the game when a Shadow-Clone, created by Infinite, is about to attack Sonic. Shadow uses chaos control, and then kicks the clone to the ground, and the clone disappears into dust. After this, Shadow continues helping The Resistance, reunites the rest of his team, and at the end of the game he is seen smiling while looking at The Resistance winning the war. After winning the war, Shadow, alongside Sonic's other allies, bid farewell to Classic Sonic, and vowed to rebuild the world. Afterwards, back at the Resistance HQ, he watched the Avatar leave to go on their own adventure. Episode Shadow This story began one to three months before Dr. Eggman took over the world, the First time Shadow encountered a Jackal named, Infinite. Shadow and his team were on a reconnaissance mission regarding Dr. Eggman's base. After Omega lost all communications with Rouge, he went in search of the robot at his last recorded coordinates.9 By the time he arrived, however, he discovered that Omega had been effortlessly defeated by Infinite, who knew Shadow from several months back when the latter raided one of Eggman's facilities and wiped out his mercenary unit, the Jackal Squad, with Infinite promptly repaying Shadow by trapping him in an illusion via the Phantom Ruby's properties. Shadow ultimately escaped both the illusion and the doomed facility, although not before learning that Infinite planned to overpower Sonic with his newfound abilities. He later learns from Rouge that Sonic is in trouble, although it is implied that Shadow was unable to make it in time to stop Infinite from defeating Sonic. Other Games and Media ''Sonic X'' Shadow also appears on the anime Sonic X, debuting in the Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation from episodes 33 to 38. His appearance was very faithful to that of the games, with a few differences; for example, it was Chris Thorndyke who convinced Shadow of his true promise from Maria, not Amy. At the end of season 3, Shadow had become Super Shadow and teamed up with Super Sonic to defeat the Final Nova, who intended to destroy the universe. After Cosmo had fused with the Final Nova, Shadow knocked down Sonic, making him unconscious. Shadow then used Chaos Control to send the detonating planet far away. It then burst into millions of Planet Eggs and Shadow was never seen in the series again. In the Japanese version, his shadow is seen over Molly's grave. He also places a pink flower on the grave. Shadow also attempted to kill Cosmo in episode 73 after discovering that she was a spy to the Metarex, but kept failing due to Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails attempting to stop him, but are hurt by Shadow. Later, after Sonic and his friends find out about the situation, Shadow stops going after Cosmo, although he didn't trust her for her decision to join the Metarex. He was displeased that they kept Cosmo on their team, and chose to distance himself from the group. Later on, though, he helps Sonic save the universe from Dark Oak. ''Sonic Boom'' Main Article: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Powers and Abilities The basic physical traits and abilities between Shadow and Sonic are virtually identical. As such, Shadow possesses many of the same skills and abilities as Sonic has, along with greater raw power than Sonic, making Shadow one of the most powerful characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *'Superhuman Strength': Although he is not nearly as strong as Power characters like Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow is quite physically strong. With effort, he is capable of overturning large objects, such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete. *'Superhuman Speed': Like most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Shadow is able to run at super speeds. With his Hover Shoes, Shadow can hover-skate at supersonic speeds, even nearing that of hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough to nearly equal the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. While most games places Sonic and Shadow as equals in speed, character profiles in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Rivals claim that Sonic is faster. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow personally admitted that he was not faster than Sonic. While it is unknown how fast Shadow actually is without using his Hover Shoes, it has been hinted that Shadow can still move at speeds rivaling that of Sonic's, but he simply prefers not to. *'Superhuman Agility': Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. *'Superhuman Durability': Shadow possesses incredibly high physical durability and is capable of surviving things that would normally be fatal to others, even by the standards of other superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. As seen in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is completely bulletproof while becoming Dark Shadow, as he brushed off all the gun shots from G.U.N. soldiers as if they were not even there. He can also take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wear down. The most prominent testament to Shadow's durability was during Sonic Adventure 2, where Shadow fell down to Earth and through re-entry in the atmosphere and still survived long enough for one of Dr. Eggman's robots to rescue him. However, he did still receive some injury, as evidenced by the amnesia he got from his fall towards the Earth. Even after receiving major damage, Shadow displays a remarkably fast recovery rate, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments. *'Inhibitor Rings': As shown in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow is able to release tremendous amounts of energy if he takes off the rings that are on his wrists. This gives Shadow a drastic increase in overall power, reaching the point where he can plow through what appears to be hundreds of perfect copies of Mephiles the Dark, who can be regarded as one of the more powerful foes in the series. While most of the media state that Shadow's increase in power through this method comes at the expense of reducing his stamina, causing him to become exhausted after its use, Shadow has shown no sign of fatigue in the video game series when restoring to this method. *'Immortality': Being the end-product of Project Shadow, which was meant to create an immortal life-form, Shadow is immortal and does not physically age. Also, given that Project Shadow was partially to develop cures for various kinds of illnesses, Shadow may be completely immune to disease. Because he also possesses Black Doom's blood, Shadow is also immune to the paralysis nerve gas that was being leaked upon the Black Comet's descent onto Earth. Chaos Powers Shadow is naturally able to tap into the arcane powers of any nearby Chaos Emeralds and utilize their Chaos Energy to empower himself and use a wide variety of Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast. Shadow can specifically harness both positive and negative Chaos Energy, depending on his state of mind. Shadow's trademark move and most frequently used Chaos Power is Chaos Control: this technique can warp space and time around him to his will - such as slowing down time or teleporting various distances. Shadow is perhaps the most adept user of Chaos Control in the series, since he makes the most extensive use of it and can be considered a master of this technique; he can shape Chaos Control into a variety of offensive and defensive attacks, and can even use it delicately enough to distort space in small centralized areas, such as around his fists, or use it to heal himself. It is currently unknown as to what extent Shadow can specifically use Chaos Control, as he has never been seen using it on another object without warping himself along with it, but it has been shown that he can warp objects and people with him, such as transporting the Black Comet off of Earth. Aside from its final usage in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow has used Chaos Control with three Emeralds at most, using Chaos Control to save Rouge from Prison Island. As described in Shadow the Hedgehog, all of Shadow's Chaos powers increase in power with the number of Chaos Emeralds he possesses. Weaponry and Vehicle Skills In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow has shown that he can also skillfully use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, and close-combat weapons. He can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles, as shown in Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Riders and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Combat Skills In combat, Shadow is a fierce, dangerous, and extremely powerful force that few can defeat directly. He also never holds back on his immense strength, making him a powerful, brutal and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Shadow's skills are more than a match for even the strongest characters in the series, and has been able to take down some of the most fearsome foes seen in the Sonic the Hedgehog series on his own, such as Black Doom. To best put his skills in perspective, as seen in some of the scenarios in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is the only person so far who has been able to utterly defeat Sonic in combat. Fighting Style Shadow's fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Shadow has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops, swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. With the speeds Shadow can move at, he can disable the opponent through the force of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy of his incoming attacks. Shadow's fighting style revolves around making heavy use of his Chaos Powers, especially Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. Using Chaos Control, Shadow can teleport up in front or behind his opponents in battle to launch surprise attacks. Also, Shadow can use Chaos Control to increase the damage he deals to his opponent when striking them, often resulting in significant forces being released and blowing the opponent a certain distance away. To give himself the advantage over his opponents, Shadow will use powerful Chaos attacks involving Chaos Energy, such as energy bolts or even intense explosions. Transformation Like Sonic and Silver, by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to enter a Super State that transform him into Super Shadow. In this form, he is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability. Additionally, his innate talents such as strength, and power are greatly enhanced as well and his skills with Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit. During his first use of this transformation, Shadow found it difficult to stay in this state due to his inexperience with it, but he has since mastered it in Shadow The Hedgehog. Gallery Images Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow_the_Hedgehog_SA2.png Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog ASR_Shadow.png sonic-riders-shadow.jpg|Shadow in Sonic Riders. Shadow_the_Hedgehog_Archi_Comics.png|Shadow in the Archie Comics. Shadow_16.png|Shadow as he appears in Sonic X Shadow vs Sonic.jpg|Shadow punching Sonic. gpvSFMTBu.jpg|Sonic's thoughts on Shadow the first time he met him. Shadow in the rain.gif|Shadow in Episode 73. 178supershadow.jpg|Super Shadow shadow_the_hedgehog_smiling__by_sonic319fire-d4svi7n.png|Shadow fighting Knuckles. 12806240_1311415412217619_8216402398272099415_n.png|Shadow's grin. Shadow_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Shadow in the Sonic Boom TV series. SFE3TR30.png|Eggman's Legion of Doom. Shadow Smile.png|Shadow smiling after the victory in Sonic Forces. Videos Sonic X - Shadow moments part 1 Sonic X - Shadow moments part 2 Sonic X - Shadow moments part 3 Sonic X - Shadow moments part 4 Sonic X - Shadow moments part 5 Quotes *"MARIA...!!!" - Shadow horrified witnessing Maria get shot. *"Hmph!" *"Disappear!" - throwing chaos spear *"Chaos Control!" - Shadow controlling time and space. *"Chaos Blast!" - destroying everything in a large blast area. *"This is the ultimate power!" *"Exactly." - Yes. *"What's this?" *"Outta my way!" *"Interesting..." - Shadow about things he's mostly interested. *"Maria... I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created; What my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe..." - Shadow while watching the Earth from above with Maria since fifty years ago. *"My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, My master, I will grant you one wish. (...) Behold the true power I possess!" - Shadow's first words in Sonic Adventure 2. *"I'll be waiting for you.. In the central control room... on the space colony ARK." - Shadow as Eggman warns him to wait. *"Hmph, how pathetic!" - Surrounded by police forces. *"It all starts with this... A jewel containing the ultimate power..." - Shadow with the stolen Chaos Emerald from the Federal Reserve Bank. *"My name's Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's not time for games... FAREWELL!" - Shadow introducing himself to Sonic before leaving. *"I've been waiting for you, doctor." - meeting Doctor Eggman on the space colony ARK. *"Exactly! To reactivate the machine, We need the seven chaos emeralds. Once you have that, then you'll have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then... The world could be yours!" - Shadow to Eggman that the world will belong to Eggman. *"What the-!" - when hugged by Amy. *"Ahh... Shoot! Troublemaker!" - On his way to rescue Rouge after she's trapped inside a locked safe with a Chaos Emerald. *"That blue hedgehog again of all places.." - stumbling upon Sonic again. *"Faker!? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here! YOU'RE comparing yourself to me?! HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" - His first clash with Sonic. *"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all." - Witnessing the capsule Sonic's trapped inside explode. *"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or was it a direct order from the president? NOW I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?" - Shadow meeting Rogue again in the central control room as she got six of the Chaos Emeralds. *"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." - meeting Sonic again on the Space Colony ARK. *"Before this is over... I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" - Shadow, just before his second fight with Sonic. *"Impossible...! I am the ultimate life..." - his defeat in the second clash *"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." - after being tricked by his master. *"That's what I've promised her. And I must keep that promised. That's what Maria wished for. I gotta go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria... And you." - Having Amy reminding Shadow of Maria Robotnik. *"Sonic, leave it to me, I'll destroy him!" - Shadow's first turn. *"Here I come, you creep!" - at the beginning of his turn. *"Maria... watch me. I will fulfill your wish!" - determination *"(panting) Sonic I think I've discovered who the ultimate lifeform is...it might be you." - while fighting the final hazard at 3:50 as Sonic. *"I must destroy all the evil the professor has created." - after defeating the Finalhazard. *"NOW, SONIC!" - To Sonic before casting Chaos Control with him to Intercept the ARK. *"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..." Shadow's death. *"Is that so? Well then... It'll be a date to DIE for!" - Shadow to Team Sonic *"You'll regret this, Doctor. Even if I'm not real, I'm still the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!" -before attacking the Egg fleet, Sonic Heroes. *"Useless heaps of metal!" - seeing Badniks. *"So you're the one behind all of this, huh?" - Learning Metal Sonic copied every team's data. *"Sonic, We're counting on you!" - Shadow after battle with Metal Madness. *"You won't be able to move when he casts chaos control. Turn the Control/Left Analog/Left Thumb stick quickly to minimize the stop time." - Shadow's hint about when Metal Sonic using Chaos Control. *"You best try your hardest, or else you'll get hurt." - before fighting Emrel, Sonic Battle. *"It's alright. I'll always be with Maria." - to Rouge. *"Shadow the Hedgehog... Why does that name haunt me...? It's the only thing I can remember... And... that Gruesome image..." - suffering from amnesia, his own game *"Hmm. Look how pathetic they are! I don't have time for these humans." - witnessing the arrival of the Black Arms. *"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am... Then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" - from the prologue of his own game. *"You might look like me, but I know you're just a fake." - in multiplayer battle mode. *"Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?" - in the beginning of Circus park. *"(cackling maniacally) The pieces are coming together. this Ultimate life form the keep referring to is the black Hedgehog, and he... Died! And I'm it's copy. I must be the android Dr. Eggman created. And it's clear what needs to be done! Doctor... You're going straight to the place you've created me from." - learning who he actually is and ready to drive Eggman out for creating him. *"A Chaos Emerald? You've gotta be kidding me, guys! This is like taking candy from a baby, which is fine by me!" - before taking a hidden chaos emerald on board Tails' spaceship. *"I'll be there Maria! I swear! Whatever it takes, I'll take care of the ARK and the professor!" - promising Maria to save the ARK from the Artificial Chaos. *"If what you say is true, then I will respectfully except my fate. (...) But I just need some time... to uncover the real truth." - To Abraham Tower before leaving him to buy himself some time. *"Yes Doctor, you will regret ever having created me...you're going straight to hell!" - Shadow vs Egg Dealer. *"Goodbye, Doctor!" - putting an end to Eggman. *"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I mad a promise that i intend to keep. With the power of these emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished! This is WHO I AM!!" - Pure Hero ending. *"It's do or die, Sonic the Hedgehog." - after defeating Sonic and Diablon in the Final Haunt. *"I've heard enough. You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going DOWN!" - confronting Black Doom. *"You have no control over me, Black Doom. I now understand why I am here... I've made a promise, and I'm here to keep it! Today... I PUT MY PAST BEHIND ME!!" - Shadow to Black Doom before he puts an end to him. *"This is the end of you, and the end to my cursed past!" - after finally killing Black Doom. *"Only one thing left to do... to put the past behind me!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" - Shadow putting an end for the Black Arms. *"Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." - abandoning his past. *"My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." - Shadow to Rouge about what he needed to do. *"let's get this over with." - confronting Egg Cerberus. *"Ha! There's no strength in numbers!" - destroying enemies. *"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" - meeting strangers who knows him. *"DON'T TOUCH IT!" - shouting at Rouge to stay away from the Chaos Emerald because Iblis is emerging. *"I determine my own destiny." - confronting Mephiles. *"Don't bother to try and deceive me. I know who I am!" - in the beginning of the first fight with Mephiles. *"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." - Introducing himself in Sonic's way. *"Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future, He's trying to eliminate the past." - Shadow telling Silver that Mephiles is lying to Silver. *"We'll have to spit up. I'll pursue Mephiles." - Shadow demanding Silver to find their own target from the accident. *"The time space rift is expanding. There's no more time, I need to hurry." - in the beginning of the final act in End of the World. *"I will release you from the chains of your past." - as Super Shadow to Solaris. *"Three person team? I could've won that by myself." - Shadow thinking about having three people in a team after winning a race. *"This victory will be an honor of our fallen comrade." - Shadow claiming that defeating Team Rose will honor the broken E-10000B in Team Dark's story of Sonic Free Riders *"They'll witness the true speed!" - at the start of a race. *"Hmph, finally. (...) Didn't think I'd find you still hanging around here." - Shadow meeting Sonic and Tails at Eggman's incredible interstellar amusement park in Sonic Colors. *"You're finally here, Sonic. I don't know where we are, nor do I care. This is where I finish you, Sonic." - approached by Sonic for the first time, Sonic Generations. *"Hah, back for more, Sonic? Guess you never learn your lesson." - approached by Sonic again. *"Why you...!" - losing rings when hit by Sonic. *"Eat THIS!!" - throwing chaos spears after getting two to three energy cores. *"Get lost." *"You've got this, Sonic!" - cheering the two Sonics up. *"This one looks like fun." - demanding that Sonic's friends will help the two Sonics. *"Let's finish this one off quick!" - ready to fight the Time Eater. *"Sonic, you can switch with the Y Button/Triangle Button" *"Sonic, attack with the A Button/Cross Button" *"Sonic, press LB and RB/L1 and R1 Buttons at the same time to combine your powers." *"Quickly rotate the left stick to escape." *"Switch and go after it!" - when the time eater changes areas. *"It's attacking!/Look out!/It's a warping arm attack!" - Watching an arm warp out and in. *"That's a homing shot! Be careful, Sonic!" - about a shot that tracks Super Sonic. *"You won't be able to move if that gets you!" about the restraint trap. *"Keep dodging or you'll be crushed!" *"Charge into the core!" *"Hey, don't let your guard down, now." - after the first and third hits *"Time energy is building up!" *"Time's going to slow down!" *"The time flow will be restored!" *"Incoming laser!" *"What's wrong? Tired of being so weak?" - Shadow's all-star move, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *"Someone needs to be taught his place." Shadow's all-star move. *"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" - losing Sonic in Sonic Generations, OR winning a race in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *"It was one month before the doctor took over the world. The first time I encountered... him." - Shadow telling us his story in the beginning of the prequel of Episode Shadow *"Hmph, should've hired some defense squads for the defense squad, eh, doctor?" - teasing Eggman for hiring Jackal Squad. *"Worthless. Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again." - Shadow after defeating Infinite since a couple of months ago, Sonic Forces *"I can't imagine the doctor would do something like that without reason." - Shadow's curiosity of Eggman taking over the world. *"Yeah... looks like this won't be your garden variety recon mission." - after hearing about the rumor. *"I'm more than enough on my own. I'll handle things my way." - saying the same thing Omega said. *"Got it!" - following orders in his own game, and Sonic Forces. *"You should've known better than to send Omega an op like this." - Shadow disappointed about Omega going on ahead of him. *"Already on it! Heh, I knew it. So much for recon!" - following Rouge's orders as Rouge lost Omega's signal. *"Omega, what happened? What's going on over there?!" - trying to provide support to Omega. *"I don't know you. And the Only thing of no consequence around here is that big mouth of yours." - Shadow having forgotten the first time he met Infinite. *"What the- Where am I? That guy... What happened to Infinite?" - Shadow confused about Who's Infinite. *"I thought you said he was destroyed three months ago." - Shadow when the Replica Rouge said the Replica Rouge was dispatched last week. *"You. Are you really Rouge?" - Shadow noticing a wired Rouge is a fake. *"Ugh... What is this? My head...!" - Hearing "I am not weak" echo thru his mind. *"Ngh... What...? Where? I'm back here? No, is this an illusion?" - after escaping virtual reality. *"Sonic? What are you plotting? (hears an explosion) What--IS this...?! STOP!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, INFINITE!?" - Realizing Infinite's going up against Sonic and chases after him. *"Rgh! Withdrawing now! What's the meaning of all this?" - Shadow before escaping the collapsing facility. *"What is it, Rouge? What happened?" - When Rouge shouts his name to get over here. *"That was a fake." - after saving Sonic's life from his duplicate. *"Infinite can create virtual reality projections. they have mass and form, but no heart and soul." - to Sonic about what Infinite can do. *"Replicas. the problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals. According to Rouge, Infinite can create unlimited numbers of them." - Shadow about Replicas. *"Exactly. As it stands, there's no way we can win this." - Shadow's reply to Sonic wondering Infinite can keep cranking out counterfeits. *"This should effectively put a stop to the doctor's greatest weapon." - after the Death Egg blows up. *"There's no more time. We have to break into the fortress now!" - before the final battle begins. *"The Doctor hasn't given up. Don't let your guard down yet." - at the beginning of the Imperial Tower. Trivia *Shadow claims that Sonic was a faker since they both look a like (despite Sonic's quills being blue and Shadow's black quills with crimson markings), even for speed types since Sonic Adventure 2 and other games. *The look and feel of Shadow's character was based on movie franchises such as Underworld, Constantine, and The Terminator. *In the Sonic Boom cartoon, Eggman breaks the 4th wall stating that Shadow is "the second most popular character in the whole canon". Navigation pl:Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Hybrids Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Protective Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Defilers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Outcast Category:Amoral Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Paranoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enforcer Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Spy Category:Saboteurs Category:Wealthy Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Fanatics Category:Anarchist Category:Suicidal Category:Legacy Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Delusional Category:Extravagant Category:Martial Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Category:Arrogant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Archenemy Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Knights Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:Humanoid